Bob Etheridge
| birth_place = Sampson County, North Carolina | occupation= Politician | residence= Lillington, North Carolina | alma_mater= Campbell University | spouse = Faye Etheridge | religion = Presbyterian | branch=United States Army | serviceyears=1965–1967 | website= U.S. Representative Bob Etheridge }} Bobby Ray "Bob" Etheridge (born August 7, 1941) is the former U.S. Representative for , serving from 1997 until his defeat in 2011. He is also a former county commissioner, state representative, and state superintendent. He is a member of the Democratic Party and was an unsuccessful 2012 candidate for Governor of North Carolina. Early life, education, and early career Born in Sampson County, North Carolina, Etheridge attended the Cleveland School and was a high school basketball standout. He attended Campbell University on an athletic scholarship and became the first member of his family to earn a diploma when he received a business degree in 1965. He then served in the United States Army from 1965 to 1967.Bob Etheridge (D). The Washington Post. He has also completed graduate work in the field of economics. Etheridge is also a part-time tobacco farmer and hardware store owner. Early political career Etheridge began his political career as a Harnett County commissioner from 1973 through 1976. He was then elected in 1978 to the North Carolina House of Representatives, and served two terms (1979–1988) and rose to chair the House Appropriations Committee. Having gained a reputation for his strong stances on educational issues, he was elected in 1988 and served two terms (1989–1996) as North Carolina Superintendent of Public Instruction. U. S. House of Representatives Elections ;1996 Ethridge ran for North Carolina's 2nd congressional district and defeated incumbent Republican U.S. Congressman David Funderburk 53%-46%.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=29637 ;1998 He won re-election to a second term with 57% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=30798 ;2000 He won re-election to a third term with 58% of the vote.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=538 ;2002–2008 During this time period, he never won re-election with less than 65% of the vote. ;2010 Etheridge was challenged by Republican nominee Renee Ellmers and Libertarian nominee Tom Rose. Ellmers defeated Etheridge 49.5%-48.7%.http://www.ourcampaigns.com/RaceDetail.html?RaceID=500885 Etheridge contested the result and requested a recount of the vote. On November 19, 2010, the State Board of Elections director Gary Bartlett confirmed Ellmers won by about 1,483 votes (0.8% margin). Later that day, Etheridge conceded the election Tenure Etheridge previously served on the Agriculture and Homeland Security committees. He has focused on farm issues,N.C. Congressman Wants Federal Disaster Relief for Farmers. WRAL. October 22, 2007. educational matters,Etheridge offers bold proposal. Wilmington Morning Star. September 18, 1990. and providing a balanced budget. ;Alternative Energy In 2006, Etheridge joined U.S. Congresswoman Stephanie Herseth in proposing increased research and development of biofuels to reduce the United States' dependence on foreign oil.Rep. Bob Etheridge., Rep. Stephanie Herseth. The answer to our gas crisis. DeWitt Era-Enterprise. May 4, 2006. ;Health Care Reform Etheridge voted to pass the Affordable Health Care for America Act in November 2009House Vote 887 and the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act.House Vote 167 ;"Who are you?" incident In June 2010, Etheridge was approached by two young men on a Washington, D.C., sidewalk. The pair, who identified themselves as students working on a project, asked Etheridge if he "fully supported the Obama agenda" while videorecording his response. In the video, Etheridge first says "Who are you?" repeatedly, then is seen grabbing one of the young men by the wrists, neck, and back of the shirt, while repeatedly asking the young men who they were. The young men responded that they were "students working on a project". One of them is heard asking the congressman three times to let go of him while the Congressman continued to hold on to him. Etheridge later apologized for the incident in a statement saying "I deeply and profoundly regret my reaction, and I apologize to all involved". Etheridge called a press conference where he stated that there was no excuse for his actions. He refused to speculate on the motivation of those involved and said that it had been a "long day". An article in the New York Times subsequently stated that unnamed "Republican political strategists acknowledge they were behind the episode." Political analysts commented on the potential effect of this confrontation on Etheridge's chances of re-election against Republican candidate Renee Ellmers. Subsequently on June 18, a 32-year-old man said he had been a victim of a similar incident occurring in 1996 in which Etheridge grabbed him when he was a high school student. That report was later disputed by the retired principal who stated that "the student was in the wrong". Committee assignments ;111th Congress *'Committee on the Budget' *'Committee on Ways and Means' **Subcommittee on Trade **Subcommittee on Oversight Caucus memberships *New Democrat Coalition, a moderate, pro-growth organization *Democratic At-Large Whip (2008–2011) Perdue administration On February 1, 2011, Governor Bev Perdue announced her appointment of Etheridge as head of the North Carolina Office of Economic Recovery and Investment, replacing Dempsey Benton, which oversees funds to the state from the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009. 2012 run for governor In February 2012, Etheridge announced his candidacy for Governor of North Carolina. Personal life Etheridge and his wife Faye have three children and eight grandchildren. They are active in their church and both teach Sunday School. For his decades-long work for the Boy Scouts of America, Etheridge was awarded the Silver Beaver Award; the highest award a Scout leader can receive. He is a Freemason and has served as Grand Orator. See also *North Carolina Democratic Party References External links *Bob Etheridge for Governor official campaign site * *New Democrat Coalition Category:North Carolina Superintendents of Public Instruction Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the North Carolina House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from North Carolina Category:North Carolina Democrats Category:Campbell University alumni Category:People from Sampson County, North Carolina Category:United States Army soldiers de:Bob Etheridge pl:Bob Etheridge sv:Bob Etheridge